Second Chance
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: In the shadow of a brick building, a young woman stood. Her name is Lucy, a girl forced into prostitution. She encounters a young man, Natsu, and before she knew it, she was falling in love. Rumors of a group called Fairy Tail were flying around and Lucy finds Natsu is more than he appears.


**Omg, you do not know how long it took to finish this one. I'm actually feeling a little giddy right now because it's so long and the idea... not sure if it is original enough... It's like Delinquent with the angle on crime as a component for the romance and again, features Bora as the ultimate bad guy. It was also supposed to be a lot longer but good thing I didn't extend it or it'll span about 40 pages on Microsoft Word. **

**Anyway, I don't think I should keep talking because this is pretty long and I really wanna know what you guys think about this story so guys, if you love this, review please! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and stuff. Hope you like this fic and again, review!**

**Oh, and crappy ending. Sorry about that!**

* * *

**Second Chance**

In the shadow of a brick building, a young woman stood. She was dressed provocatively in the shortest miniskirt known to man, a black and gold strapless crop top, five inch sandaled heels, and sported thick red lipstick with heavy eyeliner and mascara. She shot sultry looks at male passerby and they averted their eyes. Some had disgusted looks on their faces.

She sighed mournfully, looking over the somewhat empty street. Not a lot of people pass by here, but the area was thick with prostitutes. She spotted three lurking by a corner of the block. She wasn't close with any of them, but they were all working for the same pimp.

As she watched, a black sedan stopped by the three prostitutes and they immediately began swarming over to the driver. In minutes, one of them had disappeared into the car. It drove away and she watched it go, feeling incredibly happy. She was so lucky it wasn't her.

Her mind wandered. She remembered stumbling along dirty streets, feet aching and clothes tattered and grimy from the road. She carried nothing but an old backpack that contained several other dirty clothes, a bottle half full of water, a pack of trail mix she'd managed to ration, and about three dollars in change.

She had met the man; that strange man who had offered her a place to stay. He led her into a room and let her shower— the first shower she'd had in weeks— and let her eat a rich dinner and sleep in a soft white bed. This continued to happen for a month until she looked healthier. Then he brought her the clothes she wore right now and dumped her here, leering at her.

"I helped you, now you're going to do the same for me. You're one of my prostitutes and I expect you to benefit me a lot."

Then she'd cried and he'd beaten her, but not hard enough to bruise, and shouted and screamed at her, no longer the nice smiling man. He screamed that he gave her somewhere to sleep, food to eat, and a nice shower and this is how she will pay him back. If she didn't work for him, she will be forced to anyway, but in the most brutal way possible.

There was no way out of this life.

She sniffled, not from tears, but from cold. The night was chillier than the others and she wished she had a thick winter jacket. Unfortunately the man would beat her if she did.

Someone staggered up the sidewalk, lurching slightly from side to side, coming up her way. Her heart pounded. Did that person intend on buying her?

As the figure came closer, she saw that it was a young man with pink hair. _Pink_ _hair_. She fought the urge to giggle and examined him closer. He wore a black dress shirt that emphasized his well-muscled frame with the first two buttons undone, dark jeans with something white stuck in the back pocket, and black sneakers. His charcoal black eyes were dull and unfocused, as was his expression, and he carried something in a paper bag. He was obviously drunk.

She gulped. "Well how are you doing?" she asked in a sultry voice. Inside, she felt a shudder of disgust at what she had to do, but when the man stopped right in front of her, she realized that he was quite handsome.

"Terrible," he sighed, going over to sit next to her. She blinked. Wasn't he supposed to be turned on or something?

"O-Oh," she stammered out. "What happened?"

The man lifted one shoulder and dropped it. "Girlfriend cheated on me. Went out to get wasted. What else?" He sounded lucid, despite the fact that he was drunk and his voice was depressed.

"I don't know what to say," she said honestly, her heart going out to him. Deciding she might as well try again, she introduced herself. "I'm Lucy. Lovely Lucy."

"Natsu Dragneel." He took another swig and gazed up at her through bleary eyes. "You're a prostitute aren't you?"

Lucy looked away. "So what if I am?" she snapped.

Natsu shrugged again. "Just thought a pretty lady like you could do a lot better working somewhere else. Like an actress or model or somethin'." He took yet another swig.

"I didn't have a choice," she hissed softly in case someone overheard them. "I was forced to do this."

He gave a hollow laugh. "Lemme guess, Bora of Prominence?"

She stilled. "How did you know?"

"Everyone knows he takes in young women and forces them into prostitution. Sometimes he kidnaps them. He's the worst." Natsu gazed down into his bottle. "Shame he got someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsu looked at her again. "I dunno. You don't seem the type."

Lucy let out a hollow laugh of her own. "You can't possibly know that." She looked quickly across the street to see the two remaining prostitutes across the street watching them like hawks. "Look, just buy me for tonight, okay? If I don't get someone tonight, he's going to beat me. I already didn't get someone yesterday."

He drank. "And what's it to me? It's not like you're going to let me touch you. Or screw you. I'm not doing this for free."

Her face paled. "Fine. If you help me, I'll let you."

Natsu smirked. "Now we're talking." He stood. "Come on, _Lovely Lucy._ I know just the place we can go to." He swaggered away, leaving Lucy no choice but to follow him.

* * *

They went to a little grimy motel a few blocks by the street corner. The man at the counter barely gave them a second glance, just handed Natsu the key in exchange for a surprisingly cheap price. The two of them then went up a rickety flight of stairs and opened the door for room 112.

It wasn't as bad as Lucy thought. There was a single bed in the room, a small table and chair, a lamp that was bolted to the table, and a bathroom with a simple toilet, sink, and bathtub.

Natsu pointed at the bed. "Sit." He went into the bathroom and got out a scratchy towel, which he tossed at Lucy. "Wrap yourself in that. Don't want you getting a cold."

She did, and watched cautiously as he drew the window curtains shut. "Well? Aren't you going to… you know…"

"Nah. I'm not that kind of person." He sat on the bed as well and finished the last of his drink before tossing the bag on the floor and slumping back. "I just figured I might as well get some sleep."

Lucy watched as he rolled onto his side and instantly began snoring. She didn't move from the bed, but thought of how strange this man was.

Many men have fallen prey to her charms, especially in these clothes, and yet all Natsu did was have a talk with her, brought her to a motel room just to wrap her in a towel and fall asleep.

"You're very strange, Natsu Dragneel," she whispered. "But thank you for not making my life worse."

She laid down and fell asleep as well.

* * *

When Lucy woke, it was early morning, and Natsu was nowhere to be seen, but she heard the water running in the shower and assumed he was in the bathroom. She sat up, noticing that someone had pulled the sheets over her and taken off her shoes. There was also something that looked like a scarf under her head.

A few minutes later, the water shut off and Lucy wiped away her makeup to keep up the appearance that something had happened that night. Just as she had finished getting off most of the powder and eyeliner, the door opened and Natsu came out fully dressed.

He grinned at her. "Hey, Lucy."

"Hi," she said. She watched as Natsu came to sit next to her. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't take off your lipstick yet," he whispered and leaned in close.

Lucy's face flamed up, but she didn't move. She tried not to flinch as his lips came closer.

Then Natsu reached up and wiped away the sticky red stuff with a tissue. "There you go," he said cheerfully.

She blushed harder. "Thanks." She glanced out the window. "I should be getting back. He doesn't like it when we get back too late."

"Bora's paranoid. Several of his girls ran away year before last and he's never been the same since."

"How do you know so much?" Lucy asked, astonished.

Natsu suddenly looked wary. "I can't tell you."

Her curiosity was only piqued, but she tamped down the feeling. "Alright…"

He looked cheerful again. "So do you need me to walk you back?"

"No thanks. He probably won't like that." She held out her hand sheepishly. "But you do need to pay me now."

"Oh right." He pulled out a simple black wallet, looked inside, and cursed. "I only have a twenty. You don't mind, right?"

Lucy shrugged. "The worst he'll do is beat me." She took it and tucked it into her waistband. "Thanks."

"No problem." He stood and helped her up. "Time to go?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "I won't see you again, right?"

Natsu gave her a mysterious smirk. "Who knows? You're interesting. I think I'll buy you more."

Lucy flushed. "Um… Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"About that girlfriend of yours…" He stiffened but she plowed on. "I think she's stupid for cheating on you. You're a good person. She probably doesn't know what she's lost. I, uh, I don't know you that well, but I still think you are." Her tongue felt thick and heavy and she winced as she awkwardly got the words out.

A moment of silence as they walked out of the motel to the dawn. Then Natsu wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Luce."

She smiled.

* * *

When Lucy got back, the rest of the girls were in their rooms. She quickly dropped off the money with Regina, the woman who took care of them when Bora was away, and scurried to her room, gratefully stripping off her provocative clothes and throwing on a comfortable shirt and shorts.

A bell rang and Lucy slipped her feet into flip flops and went out to follow the rest of the girls down to the dining hall, where they were served eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and cereal.

Lucy quietly filled her plate and sat down at an empty table. She didn't make any friends, but acquaintances, and preferred to be alone. But today, it wasn't for long.

She had just finished her pancakes and was starting on her bacon when someone came over. "Can I sit here?" she asked shyly.

Lucy looked her over and her heart panged. It was a young teenager with short white hair and wide dark blue eyes. "What's a girl like you doing here?" she asked, indicating the chair next to her.

"I've been here for a while now." The girl's voice was sad, but it seemed somehow false. "I'm Lisanna. You're Lucy, right? The one everyone calls Lovely Lucy?"

"Yeah…"

"How long have you been here?" Lisanna picked up her slightly burnt toast and crunched into it.

"Too long. Almost a year." Lucy looked down.

The other girl spat out her toast. "Almost a year?! Why didn't you run yet?!"

Lucy shrugged sadly. "I have nowhere to go. I ran away, you see, and I got to Hargeon Town with practically no money. Then I met Bora and… this is what happened."

Lisanna clucked her tongue. "You're lucky he decided to keep you. Sometimes he sells the girls and… well, they're never heard of again." She looked around and leaned in. "I've been here for only three months and I've overheard some girls talking. Sounds like this group called Fairy Tail helps girls escape from Bora. They've already helped at least twenty girls in the past. I don't know how they do it, or why don't they confront Bora directly, but they're good."

"How come I've been here this long and I've never heard of them?!" Lucy asked indignantly.

Lisanna shrugged. "Maybe you weren't paying attention. But it's mostly from the girls who stay in the brothel. You go out to the streets. I heard Fairy Tail helps girls escape from the streets mostly, but they've made raids on brothels several times."

"Do you know any of the Fairy Tail members? Or how to contact them?"

"If I did, I'd be gone already." Lisanna took another bite. "I don't know how Fairy Tail works, but they don't just go against prostitution. They go against slave rings, murderers, serial killers, rapists, drug dealers, kidnappers… Anything against the law, and they're on them like flies to honey. Then they take them out and turn them in for rewards. I've heard that there's about a thousand or more Fairy Tail members at the moment with bases at each city in Fiore."

"Wow. That's a lot," Lucy said admiringly.

"I've also heard that the main Fairy Tail base is here in Hargeon with all the core members here as well. But I heard that the core members and the leader are relocating to Magnolia."

"Magnolia… that isn't far, isn't it?"

"Nope."

Lucy gazed at Lisanna. "How do you know so much?"

"I told you. I listen around."

"No… listening around for three months still doesn't let you get this much information. Who are you, really?"

Lisanna laughed bitterly. "Only a young teenage girl forced into prostitution. Just like you."

But Lucy gave her a doubtful look. "Then who did you hear all that from?"

"Believe it or not, some girls do manage to get hold of newspapers and stuff, you know. Regina—"

"Regina will beat them if she finds out."

"Regina won't know if nobody tells. Anyways, some girls also heard of Fairy Tail from their customers. Fairy Tail doesn't just defeat crime: they also give people a second chance."

Lucy looked at Lisanna hopefully. "My life is already screwed up from the moment I ran away till now. Do you think they'll give me a second chance?"

Lisanna winked at Lucy. "Of course. Fairy Tail doesn't judge."

"Sounds like you know them on a personal basis."

The other girl gave her a long, scrutinizing look. "You're sharp," was all she said.

"It's a trait of mine."

"I can tell." Lisanna finished her toast and stood. "I gotta go prepare. It takes me forever to get all that makeup on perfectly."

"Do you need help? I've got a steady hand," Lucy offered. Lisanna grinned at her. "Thanks, but no thanks. Don't want Regina slapping you across the face if you don't get out there in time."

As the girl walked away, Lucy thought she saw the barest hint of a strange mark on her thigh in white that looked like a… winged creature with a tail.

Gaping after her, Lucy couldn't help but wonder of Lisanna was a part of Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Yo, Luce."

With a start, Lucy was jerked out of her thoughts and she stared at the person next to her. "Natsu! You scared me half to death."

"Well, you looked distracted. What's up?" He leaned against the wall next to her, keeping an eye out for anyone who might take an interest to them.

"I met this girl a week ago. Her name's Lisanna… and I think she might be a part of Fairy Tail."

Natsu's head snapped towards her. "Fairy Tail? You sure?"

"Well, she knew an awful lot about them and I thought I saw a mark on her, but I must've been mistaken." Lucy gingerly rubbed her eyes, careful not to smudge her mascara and kohl.

"Why didn't you tell me before? We've met at least three times this week."

"Sorry, just thought about it right now. Natsu, do you think she's part of Fairy Tail?"

He was silent for a time. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" Natsu grinned at her. "So you wanna go somewhere tonight?"

"I'm not sure where…"

Natsu looked over her. She wore a red high low dress with a halter neckline that plunged to her waist and clung to her curves in a way that would make any man's mouth water. Black platform heels adorned her feet and her makeup gave her a smoky, sexy look. He swallowed thickly. "Well, if you're dressed like that, I don't really have anywhere for you to go but to a fancy restaurant."

"What about you?" Lucy scrutinized him as well. Natsu wore a plain shirt, the same jeans she saw him in the first time with a silver chain attached to it with the other end in his pocket, the same black sneakers, and his scarf around his neck. On his right wrist is a thin plain black wristband. "You look like you could be hanging out with your friends before you came here."

He grinned at her. "I was."

"Oh." She looked closer and saw that his eyes were slightly tinged red. "Have you been drinking?"

"A bit," he admitted. "I can't hold my liquor that well so I only had a shot."

"I see." Lucy smiled. "Well, I'm not that hungry. Anywhere else?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nope." Leaning back against the wall, he stared up at the cloudy night sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain."

She frowned. "I hope not. I kinda like this dress."

Natsu shot her a look, something dark and sexy playing around in his black eyes. "So do I."

Lucy felt a blush in her cheeks as a strange feeling rose in her. She longed to reach over and pull him against her. Confusion flickered in her mind and she hurriedly squashed the feeling. "Thank you," she said evenly, noting a slightly coy tone in her voice. Was she _flirting_ with Natsu?

She probably was.

Natsu grinned at her. "No problem." He glanced up at the sky again. "Come on. I'll take you to my place."

Lucy froze. "Your place?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like there's anyone there." He took her hand, causing her to blush. "Let's get there before it really starts pouring down."

But as before they got there, it already started to rain. "Come on! Just a few more blocks!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy tried her hardest to keep up through the sheeting rain, and although her heels were threatening to snap, her makeup was smudged and runny, and her dress was drenched and ruined like her hair, this was the most fun she'd had in years. Unexpectedly, she began laughing as she ran behind Natsu. The first time she'd laughed with joy in a very long time.

The young man looked behind her with astonishment and as he watched her laughing as she ran, his own boyish guffaws burst forth and mingled with hers. They finally stumbled into an apartment complex and stumbled, dripping wet, to the elevator. They were still laughing by the time they reached Natsu's apartment.

Grinning, Natsu flipped open the switch to reveal a simple one-bedroom apartment. A sofa and a television were all there was in the tiny living room while the kitchen was a mess filled with takeout containers and unwashed dishes. The miniature hallway led off to a closet, a bedroom, and the bathroom. A blue cat was passed out on the couch.

"You have a cat?" Lucy asked, standing in the doorway.

"His name's Happy. Come on in. You're soaking wet," Natsu replied, setting his bag down on a nearby chair.

Lucy hesitatingly went in and slipped off her heels, gladly rubbing her aching feet while she braced herself against the wall. She accepted a towel from Natsu and stepped around the puddle she was forming on the wall.

"I'll find something for you to wear," Natsu said, going into his bedroom. "You can use the bathroom if you want."

"Thank you." She slipped into the white bathroom and peeled off her red dress, wringing it and hanging it over the bathtub. A knocking came from the closed door. "Lucy? I've got some clothes for you."

"Oh. Um, thank you." She opened the door a crack, enough for him to stick one hand through and hand her a folded pile as well as a hangar. "Hang up your dress."

"Thanks. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"I can wait."

"I'll be quick," she assured him and unfolded the clothes. Natsu had lent her a large white shirt and a pair of oversized sweats, which she had to tie tightly about her hips to keep them from falling off. Even then, the sweats hung a little loose. Lucy hung up the dress and washed her face of the remaining traces of makeup.

When she got out, Natsu was waiting for her, still wearing his wet clothes. His face brightened. "You look good without makeup." His eyes roamed the rest of her.

Lucy blushed. "Thanks."

"Wait for me on the couch. Turn on the TV or something." He went in and shut the door with a soft click.

A meow came from somewhere around her ankles and Lucy looked down to see Happy the cat. "Hello," she whispered.

Meow.

"Are you hungry?"

Purr.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where Natsu keeps your food."

"I usually give him my leftovers." Natsu's voice emanated from behind the door and Lucy jumped.

"Isn't that unhealthy?" she asked, stepping closer in case he has trouble hearing her.

"No choice. And he's lived this long so I guess its ok." The door opened to reveal him dressed also in a white shirt and sweats. He grinned. "I've got food in the fridge." He moved past her and went to the main area of the apartment as Lucy followed. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope." Natsu opened the fridge and began to dig through it. "Ah, crap, we don't have anything to eat." He slammed the door shut and went to the phone. Five minutes later, orders of General Tso's Chicken and Ma Po Tofu were ordered as well as chicken and broccoli over rice for Lucy.

"You didn't even give me a chance to order for myself!" Lucy said, only somewhat indignantly.

"It's chicken. How can you hate chicken?" Natsu went over to the couch and sat down next to her, turning on the TV.

"It's not about chicken, it's— oh, never mind." She sat down more comfortably in the squashy couch as Happy jumped up next to her.

"Hey, Haps," Natsu said, rubbing the cat's blue head. Happy purred.

"Why is he blue?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged. "He was like that when I got him."

"Oh." She reached out and stroked Happy's fur. The cat's purring filled the air.

"He likes you," Natsu noted, eyes flashing up to meet hers. She blushed and fixed her gaze on Happy's ears.

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes, enjoying each other's company. When the doorbell rang, Natsu got up to pay and tip the poor soaked delivery boy and they ate while watching an action movie.

Halfway through, Natsu glanced over at Lucy. "You have sauce on your mouth." She was about to wipe it off, when he leaned in and kissed it away, swiping off the smudge with the tip of his tongue.

Lucy felt her blood rising to her cheeks rapidly as she froze, staring at Natsu. He'd frozen too, and was blushing as much as she was. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Should've gotten a tissue."

She looked away, still blushing, and focused on the movie, which had cut to a commercial about laundry detergent. Natsu put his container of General Tso's Chicken down, as did Lucy, and they both sat primly, watching the commercials flash by. Lucy could feel Natsu's eyes on her and when she turned her head slightly, he was still staring.

"I'm sorry." There was genuine apology in his voice.

"It's ok," she whispered, not knowing how she felt about the kiss, only knowing that it somehow felt… right.

They resumed watching the movie. Lucy couldn't stop sneaking glances at Natsu. It was strange; she'd only known him for a week and met him only twice, but every time she thought about the kiss, it caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

The movie ended and Natsu stood. "You can take the bed," he said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Lucy stood. "I don't want to be a bother. I can take the couch."

Natsu snorted. "Nope. You're taking the bed." Without further ado, he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

Lucy's face flared red and for a wild second as the bed came to view, she thought he was going to bed her. But then her thoughts cleared as he unceremoniously dropped her on the sheets. This was _Natsu_, not one of her clients. "I'll look for a toothbrush for you."

Happy meowed and jumped up into bed with her as she looked around Natsu's bedroom. It was messy, but not disgustingly so. Clothes were scattered all over the place and the bed was unmade, but it was charming, in a sense, and cozy.

She cast a glance back at the open bedroom door and stretched out on the queen-sized bed, burying her face in the pillows and breathing in a musky scent that was so Natsu it made her smile with how remarkable it was. She rolled to her side, still smiling, and froze.

Natsu was standing at the doorway, watching her with an inscrutable expression.

Bolting upright, Lucy blushed and crossed her legs. Next to her, Happy was purring and when she looked, she could've sworn he was the smuggest- looking cat in the universe.

Natsu cleared his throat, but his voice was still a little hoarse when he said, "Uh, you can use the bathroom now."

Lucy nodded, her face still red, and darted past him to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. Once she locked it, she sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she whispered to herself. She bit her bottom lip, feeling a flush of embarrassment coursing through her. What was she doing rubbing her face in his pillows and rolling around on his bed? She must've looked like a fool.

Growling, she hauled herself to her feet and went to the sink. Natsu had set out a toothbrush for her and she brushed her teeth and washed her face before stepping out.

The living room was darker, but the flickering lights told her the television was on. She went in and saw Natsu sprawled on the couch, watching a popular show. She cleared her throat. "Uh, you can use the bathroom now. If you want."

He smiled at her. "Nah, I'll use it soon. You can go right ahead to bed. I'm going to sleep soon."

Lucy twitched her lips in a poor attempt to smile. "Ok. Goodnight."

"'Night." Natsu turned back to his show and Lucy went into his room and shut the door. She lied down on his bed and tried to fall asleep, but it was so hard when she kept thinking about the kiss. Why had he kissed her?

And that led to other thoughts. Why was he so kind? They've only known each other for a very short amount of time but it felt like she could intimately trust him. Why does she feel so relaxed around him? And why, oh why does she feel like going right back out there and kissing him again?

Lucy squeaked and buried her face in his pillow again. These were thoughts she shouldn't be having. She was a _prostitute. _Natsu… Natsu deserves someone better, someone who isn't soiled like she is.

She bit her lip again. She was dirty. A disgusting, dirty whore. A sob ripped from her throat and she pressed her face harder into the pillow to try to muffle it. But it was true. She was dirty. Men have touched her and she had been forced to allow them to. She'd lost count how many times she'd been bought before Natsu.

Another sob sounded and Lucy wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to die. She wanted to end it all, life was so bitter. But when she was younger, her mother had told her once:

_Never give up, Lucy. Even when times are hard and there seems like no hope, never end it. There's always going to be a light in the darkness. Just keep striving for it, baby girl. Just keep going on._

Then her mother died, leaving her father to raise her by himself. He threw himself headfirst into his work and never even bothered to stop and think about his daughter. Feeling neglected, Lucy ran away.

And look where that got her now: sleeping with men for food and a roof over her head.

There is no light in this darkness.

Suddenly Lucy heard Natsu get up and walk to the bathroom. She froze and her gaze shot to the door.

Natsu.

There was something about this man. Something about him that made her so _happy. _Made her feel safe, and warm and loved—

Loved.

Lucy's eyes widened and she bolted upright. Love.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_."

She _cannot_ be in love with Natsu Dragneel.

"No!" she choked out, stumbling out of his bed. In a panic, she whirled around, unsure of what to do. "No, this can't be happening!"

Because all that would come out of this is pain and sadness and lost hope.

Lucy clasped her hands to her mouth, muffling the cries that were about to tear their way free. She sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Another sob escaped her.

The door open and she jerk her face up in surprise as Natsu poked his head in. "Lucy, you alright?" He saw her tears and his eyes widened. "Lucy!" He rushed to her side, but she wrenched away from him. "Lucy?"

"Don't," she gasped, shaking from the effort of repressing her whimpers. "Just don't. Please."

But he stepped forward anyway, ignoring her weak attempts at shoving her away. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"You shouldn't touch me," Lucy mumbled, but she curled into his embrace anyway as he settled on the floor, his back leaning against his dresser. "I'm filthy."

He seemed confused. "But you took a shower." She didn't say anything and she knew he understood when he stiffened and his arms tightened around her. "Luce, don't say that about yourself," he said angrily. "You were forced into doing those kinds of things. You didn't choose to do it."

"But I still did," she whispered. She swallowed, trying to get past the lump in her throat. "So many times that I lost count."

Natsu turned his head and pressed his lips to her temple. Lucy shuddered and tore herself away. "Please don't."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it just— it hurts too much like this," she whispered, sounding tortured.

"What hurts?" He pulled her back into his arms, keeping a firmer hold on her when she tried to resist again. "Luce, you can talk to me. Let me help you."

She sniffled and wiped her wet cheeks. "Alright," she said, suddenly feeling bold. "Let's say, hypothetically, that a girl— No, wait, I mean, let's say that…um…" Lucy let out a frustrated sigh. "Give me a moment."

Natsu was obviously confused, but he remained silent as Lucy mused over something for a few seconds before she let out a long, sad sigh and closed her eyes resignedly. "Natsu, what would you do if a girl who is broken beyond repair says she's in love with you?"

He froze and Lucy slumped, turning her face away. Nobody spoke for the longest time.

"You..." Natsu swallowed. "Uh..."

"Sorry" Lucy whispered, still not looking at him. "I... I know it's not—"

And that's when he pulled her face towards his and kissed her on her lips.

Lucy gasped and Natsu took that opportunity to slide his tongue in. She groaned quietly into his mouth, closing her eyes and Natsu gripped her waist harder in response pressing her flush against him. He sucked on her bottom lip and she groaned again. A soft whimper escaped her when he pulled away.

"That's what I'd do," he whispered into her ear. "But for you and only you."

She hummed in response, her body feeling alive and buzzing after the kiss. She relaxed into him as he rubbed his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner. "I... I love you."

Natsu pressed his lips to the soft skin of her throat and nuzzled it. "I know. Me too."

"But we shouldn't," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as he delicately licked her jugular. "I'm... unclean."

"I don't care," Natsu whispered, breathing in her scent. "You're different than any girl. You're… special." His hands pressed into the curve of her back. "You're kind and fun to be around with and— God, Lucy, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're beautiful and you're special and don't you ever say anything less about yourself."

Her fingers tangled in his shirt and hair as she pressed her lips to his in response. They kissed furiously for a few minutes, their mouths moving to the beat of their pulses and the patter of rain on Natsu's bedroom window.

Lucy broke away first. "We shouldn't," she whispered, eyes downcast. "We can't."

The hurt on Natsu's face nearly brought her to tears. "Why not?"

"Bora," she sighed. "And… Natsu, that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, but no matter what you say, I'm not right for you. You deserve someone better."

"But I don't want someone better," he murmured, holding her tight. "I want you."

"Natsu, please…" She closed her eyes, fighting the tears.

"No," he said stubbornly, almost childishly. "I'll protect you, Luce. Don't go back to Bora ever again. Stay with me. I've got friends who'll help me keep him away from you." His grip on her continued to grow stronger, although he continued to be gentle. "I don't want to lose you, Luce."

She gazed at him sadly and kissed his cheek. "We should sleep…"

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her temple. "Alright." He pulled them up and made to leave her, but her timid voice stopped him.

"Um… can you stay here tonight?" Lucy whispered, fidgeting a little and blushing tremendously. "N-Not to do _that_. Just… stay."

Natsu was still, but after a short minute, he turned around. "Okay."

Lucy slid into bed first and Natsu lied down right after, pulling her close so that her head is tucked into his throat and his cheek is pressed to the crown of her head. "Goodnight, Luce." In an even softer voice, he murmured, "I love you."

She kissed his throat in response. "I love you too. Don't… Don't leave."

"Never," he responded in a gentle voice. "Now go to sleep."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. It seemed impossible, but somehow in only a couple of days, she had fallen in love and he had fallen right back.

* * *

The first thing she felt the next morning was something small and warm lying next to her. Then she noticed something was tickling her nose. Groggy and curious, she forced open her eyes to find Happy, Natsu's little blue cat, stretched out right next to her.

"Hello," she whispered, stroking him. Happy purred, arching his back.

Natsu's room was unusually bright. Lucy sat up, feeling lethargic, and yawned. She was alone save for Happy. The bedroom door was closed, but she could dimly hear the television and the sound of people talking.

Curious, she climbed out of bed and walked towards the door, listening.

"I told you," Natsu said exasperatedly. "Lucy—"

"She's just one girl," an unknown man's voice said. "Your job—"

"That's Lisanna's," Natsu interrupted. "And she's already contacted more than a few. Don't forget my job was to get as many of them out of there. I've already gotten several."

Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu knew Lisanna? And what did he mean his job? And several other what?

"How come Gray and the others haven't received any other than the past two girls. Don't tell me you've been hung up on this chick. Send her off and get to work on getting more girls away from Bora."

At that person's words, Lucy barely managed to repress a gasp. What was going on?

Natsu didn't reply for a long time. "I can't."

"What?"

"I can't let go of Lucy. I mean sure, I'm going to see her again and all that, but I can't let her go. I want— _need_ her to stay close to me so I can make sure she's safe." Lucy's cheeks warmed at his words and a smile tugged on her lips as she heard Natsu's words.

"Why? You've never done that with the other girls before."

"I love her." Natsu's words were simple. "She's not just another mission, Laxus. She's special."

Laxus snorted. "You're a softhearted idiot, Natsu. Get as many as you can and make sure Lisanna gets out there safe. We're moving to Magnolia in a month." There was the sound of a door opening and then slamming shut.

Lucy jumped and squeaked as something furry rubbed her ankle. Happy meowed and scratched the door. She opened it and looked up to see Natsu standing right there, staring down at her.

"How much did you hear?"

She bit her lip guiltily and bowed her head. "Only around the end."

A pause, then Natsu sighed heavily and tilted her head up with a gentle hand. "There's something… you should know about me."

"You're part of Fairy Tail, aren't you?" Lucy interrupted.

His eyes widened. "How—"

"It's not that hard," she said, shrugging. "I've suspected Lisanna was in Fairy Tail ever since I've met her, you said you knew her, and Laxus just said you're moving to Magnolia."

Natsu gazed at her, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. With a chuckle, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "This is why I love you." She blushed and he led her out to the living room. There was a box of cereal, a carton of milk, and two bowls set out on the coffee table. "Come on, eat and I'll talk."

She poured out Cheerios, and dumped milk into them. Natsu sat down next to her and scratched his head nervously, unsure of where to begin. He cleared his throat. "Well… after my foster dad abandoned me for some reason, Fairy Tail took me in. We were like this really big family and we all grew up together. Once we were old enough, we started helping out by fighting crime and all that.

"I did a lot of missions starting at the age of 12. I helped take out the Paradise group, though that was all Erza. The Galuna Island group, but that was cause Gray's half brother was in it. I did take out the Phantom Lord one…" Natsu laughed embarrassedly. "We did a lot of stuff. Not exactly legal sometimes, but we do our job."

"What about Bora?" Lucy asked softly, putting down her bowl of uneaten cereal. "And who are Gray and Erza?

"Erza and Gray are part of Fairy Tail. We're a team. We've been working on it for a few months now; me, Lisanna, Gray, and a few others. Lisanna infiltrates, I get close to several of the girls on the streets and… kinda like what I did for you. Once I manage to get close enough, I take them away and give them to Gray and they take them away from Bora's reach by hiding them in Fairy Tail or with our allies."

"What about me?" she whispered.

Natsu took her hand. "At first… it was the same. The girlfriend thing that I told you about on the first night? That was a lie. But you were sympathetic while the other girls replied differently. The other girls were different; they sort of chose this in a way to make money after running away and stuff like that. I mean, I've only gotten three other girls before you on this Bora thing, but you were different. Then I started to like talking to you.  
And… I fell in love."

Lucy flamed up as he moved closer, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth. She shivered as his free hand stroked her hair, sweeping it over her shoulder. "Just kiss me already," she murmured.

He pressed his lips to hers and she clung to him as he pulled her closer. "Come with me to Magnolia," he whispered after a few seconds.

"Of course," she whispered back. "Of course I'm coming with you." Natsu grinned and kissed her again.

"I'll need to finish my mission first. Then I need to get Lisanna out before we can go."

"I'll stay with you," Lucy said, snuggling up to him. "How many more do you need to help?"

"I'll try for two more. We're just trying to get as many as we can. Bora's slave ring is huge and this is only a little part of it." Natsu wrapped an arm around her. "Promise me you'll stay inside. I don't want one of Bora's guys seeing you and dragging you back to him."

Lucy frowned a bit, but acquiesced, knowing that she never wanted to go back there again. "Alright."

Natsu pressed his lips to her temple. "That's my girl."

* * *

A week passed since Lucy had started living with Natsu. He'd bought her clothes and anything she might need, but what she really wanted was to go outside, stretch her legs a little.

On Saturday evening, Lucy was found sprawled on Natsu's couch, flipping through channels with a bored expression on her face. Natsu was out working and though he had several of his friends and team members drop by every once in a while (she met Gray and Erza), they were also working on their own things.

"Happy, I'm bored," she whined. The cat meowed, as if in agreement. "And it's so hot."

She looked out the window into the darkening sky. "Do you think Natsu would mind if I stepped out for a few seconds? I haven't gone outside in days."

Happy hissed warningly as Lucy stood and walked to the front door. "Don't worry," she laughed. "I'll be back soon."

She opened the door and skipped away as Happy yowled.

"Ahhh," Lucy sighed happily as she stepped out of the apartment building. The sky was a bruised purple and blue with a few streaks of pink and orange in between and the neighborhood was quiet. "Nobody will see me here," she said to herself as she started to walk down the block. "Much less Bora's guys."

She strolled down the sidewalk, breathing in the late evening air. The last time she was outside, it was raining heavily. Now that it was clear, she found that the neighborhood was actually rather pleasant. There was a child across the street laughing happily with her mother and father. An old woman sat on a nearby stoop, talking with an old man wearing a bowler hat. A teenager rolled past on a skateboard, casually hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. The place looked like an average, harmless neighborhood.

A white van rolled by, but Lucy didn't take notice. She was cooing at a little white poodle that a young woman was walking. A man with a scar over the bridge of his nose glared at Lucy. "This her?"

Another with a patch over his eye looked at a picture. "Yeah."

"Jesus, why the fuck are they making such a big deal over one bitch?" the first man grumbled.

"She's hot. No wonder Bora and Regina wants her back. Bet she made a lot for them." The man with the patch stopped the car. "Come on, let's go."

Lucy had begun to turn back to Natsu's apartment building when two huge men approached her. She backed away warily and avoided eye contact, trying to walk past them.

"Lovely Lucy, is it?"

She froze. Making a split second decision, she tried to bolt.

One thick arm caught her around the waist and tossed her back. Lucy flew backwards and landed on the concrete, her head cracking against the sidewalk as the air flew out of her lungs. Winded, she struggled to stand but was knocked down again, this time by a leg the size of a tree trunk.

The old woman and the old man on the stoop were watching with wide eyes. "Stop bothering her!" the old man called in a high, reedy voice.

"Get the fuck outta here, old geezer," the man with the scar yelled back.

"Get away from her or I'm going to call the police."

The man with the patch sneered. "I'd like to see you try."

During this exchange, Lucy tried to crawl away, but the man with the patch caught her. "Where're you going?" He slapped her and she fell to the ground again. "Bora's not happy you ran away, you little bitch. So you better get back there and start raking in the money again."

She spat and was terrified when she saw blood. "I'm never going back there again." Something was trickling from her forehead and she wiped it away to see another smear of blood.

"Sorry, Princess," the man with the scar sneered. "We're not giving you an option." He picked her up, clamping a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. "Shut up, bitch!"

The other one cursed as one of her flailing legs hit him in the arm. "Hurry up! Knock her out!"

They began to move towards the van, but stopped when they heart pattering feet.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he shot towards them, his face twisted into a mask of rage. He was wearing a t-shirt and as he ran, the breeze pushed the sleeve up to reveal a red mark on his shoulder.

The men's eyes widened. "Shit, Fairy Tail!" the man with the scar yelled. "Let's go!"

But it was too late. A couple of lightning-fast strikes and the two were unconscious on the ground, Lucy flung to the side like a rag doll. Natsu leaned in front over, a mix of concern and anger on his face. "You alright?"

She gazed up at him. "Natsu."

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

She nodded mutely and he stood. "Good." He glanced down the street then looked back at her, anger shining clearly in his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to stay inside?"

Lucy looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry… I was tired of staying inside all the time."

Natsu shook his head. "C'mon." He pulled her up and headed away from the van. There was a figure standing nearby; a young woman with short white hair and wide dark blue eyes. "Lisanna?" Lucy asked, astonished.

"Lucy!" Lisanna said, surprised as well. She smiled, but it was weak. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Yeah you—" It was then Lucy noticed that Lisanna was clutching her arm. "What happened?"

"I got shot," Lisanna said, grimacing.

"No time," Natsu interrupted. He went forward and put an arm around Lisanna's shoulders, bracing her. Lucy had to work to hide the raging jealousy that popped up. "We have to move to Magnolia now. Bora's onto us. I've already contacted Erza and Gray." He moved into the apartment building, leaving Lucy no choice but to follow.

In the elevator, Lisanna glanced at Lucy and gasped. "Lucy, you're bleeding!"

Natsu whipped his head around as Lucy touched her forehead again. "Yeah. I, uh, might have coughed up some blood as well," she muttered.

Lisanna came forward and brushed back Lucy's bangs. "That looks like a bad cut."

The elevator doors opened and Natsu led the way to his apartment. He took hold of Lisanna's uninjured arm and sat her down on the sofa. Lucy stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do as Natsu examined Lisanna's arm. "This isn't that deep. It's just a flesh wound."

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "I know that already. Besides, shouldn't you take care of Lucy instead?"

"It's ok," Lucy interjected. "You're hurt more."

"I don't care. Natsu, she's your girlfriend. Go. Clean. Her. Up. Right. Now," the white haired girl snarled. As Natsu ran off to the bathroom, she sighed and leaned back. "I'm sorry, he's never had a girlfriend before. I guess he doesn't really know how to do this whole boyfriend thing."

Lucy shifted. "He treats you a lot better."

Lisanna burst into laughter. "Family, Natsu understands. Relationships on a lot more personal level; not as much. Relax, Lucy, I'm not stealing him."

Lucy colored up. "Th-That isn't—"

But the other girl shook her head. "It's natural, Lucy. We're girls; it's natural for us to feel jealousy every once in a while."

Natsu decided to make his reappearance. He carried a first aid kit in one hand and with the other, he took Lucy's hand and sat her down on the couch as well. He knelt in front of her and gently wiped the blood from her face with a damp towel. "Sorry," he whispered to her. "For not… noticing you're hurt and getting mad at you."

Lucy touched the side of his face. "It's ok," she whispered. "I understand." She blushed lightly as his dark eyes stared into hers. He examined her cut and put a large band-aid over it. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just be careful next time, ok?" He stroked her hair.

"I will."

Natsu smiled and leaned in. Somewhere next to them, Lisanna repressed a giggle.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Natsu muttered a curse and stood. "Is that you, Stripper?"

"Shut up, Flame Brain. We gotta go," was the reply. Natsu opened the door and there stood Gray and Erza.

"Hey, Lucy. Lisanna, you alright?" Gray asked, approaching her.

"I'm fine. Get me that antiseptic and roll of gauze, would you?" she asked.

Gray shook his head and began to treat her wound. "Be more careful next time."

Erza smiled at Lucy. "Hello, Lucy. Natsu, pack up. We need to go to Magnolia now."

Natsu stood. "What about the others?"

"Already on their way. We were going to wait until you got Lisanna out, but you took forever." Erza glanced at the couch. "What happened to you, Lucy?"

"I was attacked by Bora's men," she mumbled.

"Then they know where you live," Gray said to Natsu, finishing up Lisanna's bandage. Natsu didn't reply, but dashed into his room. There was the sound of a lot of rummaging and scraping and unzipping. There were several sounds of crashing and banging and zipping again before Natsu ran out. He was holding a large black duffel bag and a thin jacket, which he handed to Lucy. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked, winding his scarf around his neck.

"I'll get Happy," she offered. Natsu grinned and scanned the room before picking up several small objects and tucking them into the bag.

Lisanna stood. "Let's go."

They all left the apartment and Natsu locked the door after him with a regretful sigh. "I liked it here," he whined.

Gray rolled his eyes and punched him affectionately in the shoulder. "Come on, idiot. Let's get outta here."

He and Erza led the way down to the street where a black Jeep Wrangler was parked. Gray claimed shotgun while Erza slid into the driver's seat. Natsu threw the duffel bag into the back while Lisanna and Lucy climbed into the back. Happy leapt out of Lucy's arms and explored the car as Natsu settled down, slamming the door shut after him.

The Jeep started and pulled away from the curb. Lucy watched the buildings flash past the windows, reminiscing on how long she'd stayed in this city and suffered so much and now she was finally leaving, on to her second chance.

Natsu pulled her close to him, tucking her under his arm. He kissed her forehead and said softly into her ear, "I love you."

Lucy reached for Natsu's hand and squeezed it. "Me too." She snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder, and smiled, happy to know that she'll have Natsu by her side to be there for her and support her.


End file.
